


Маленькая помощь

by Chif



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Старк очень хочет, чтобы его папа был счастлив. Очень!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленькая помощь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Little Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397468) by [bludnoemoloko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludnoemoloko/pseuds/bludnoemoloko)



— Да с каких пор на школьных праздниках появился дресс-код?

Тони спускается по лестнице, и Джеймс замирает с открытым ртом. Он уже давно прошёл ту стадию влюблённости, в которой предмет твоих воздыханий начинает казаться прекрасным даже в мешке из-под картошки, но от вида Тони в строгом костюме ему всё ещё становится не по себе. Потому что Тони выглядит так естественно, словно родился в нём, и перед глазами Джеймса моментально встаёт вся длинная лестница социального неравенства, которая их разделяет.

Будь Джеймс простым парнем из Бруклина, Тони и не взглянул бы в его сторону.

— В костюме ты представительней, — говорит Питер. Ему всего семь, но он Старк, поэтому использует в своей речи слова из трёх и более слогов чаще, чем большинство взрослых.

Джеймсу нравится Питер сам по себе, не только потому, что он влюблён в его отца. Он забавный, умный, смелый мальчишка. Самый большой и преданный фанат Капитана Америки, к веселящему всех ужасу Тони.

За прошедшие месяцы Джеймс успел привязаться к нему всем сердцем.

— Только не говори, что мне опять придётся обольщать директора, потому что ты разбил окно, — просит Тони.

— Если бы я разбил окно, — Питер широко улыбается, — она бы тебе позвонила. Ты же дал ей свой номер, помнишь?

Тони преувеличенно трагично смотрит на Джеймса и доверительно признаётся:

— Я воспитал чудовище.

— Нет, — Джеймс качает головой и кладёт ладонь стоящему рядом Питеру на макушку. — Это не так.

— Тебе легко говорить, — хмыкает Тони. — Это ведь не ты два раза переоделся.

— Ну… ты мог и не идти у него на поводу.

— Не мог, — делится воодушевлённый Питер. — Первый костюм оказался с дыркой. Прям на…

— Сын, — Тони прерывает его, и Джеймс поклясться готов, что видит на его щеках едва заметный румянец.

— Роль помнишь? — обращается он к Питеру, решая не акцентировать на этом внимание.

— Там всего три страницы, — отмахивается тот и округляет глаза. — Ой! Шляпу забыл!

Питер через две ступеньки бежит наверх, а Джеймс смотрит на усмехающегося Тони.

— Ты специально ему не напомнил?

— Я бы сказал, если бы он не сообразил сам, — оправдывается Тони, но Джеймс и не пытается его осудить. То, как они взаимодействуют между собой, его завораживает.

— Он точно помнит роль? — спрашивает Джеймс. — Вчера ведь со Стивом они часа два…

Тони фыркает, а потом не выдерживает и сгибается от смеха.

— О, — говорит Джеймс. — Ну, я мог бы догадаться сам.

— А я предупреждал вас, чтобы вы не верили моему сыну, — говорит Тони.

И это было первое, о чём он предупредил Джеймса, когда Стив привёл его в Башню Мстителей. Стив потом сказал, что Тони просто так шутит, но со временем Джеймс понял, что сообразительный не по годам парнишка просто на раз-два обводит его лучшего друга вокруг пальца.

— Всё! — Питер почти скатывается вниз по лестнице, спотыкается в самом конце, и Джеймс дёргается, чтобы его поймать, но в последний момент остаётся на месте.

Напоминает себе, что это сын Тони, а не его. Не их.

— Пригласил бы тебя с нами, — говорит Тони, — но школьный спектакль можно выдержать только если в нём участвует твой ребёнок.

Джеймс пошёл бы, если бы Тони его пригласил. Господи, ниже ему падать уже некуда, так что можно признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе.

— Нам пора, — Питер тянет отца за руку. — Пока, Баки!

— Пока.

За ними закрываются двери, а Джеймс прижимает ладони к лицу.

Он не знает точно, когда всё это началось. В какой именно момент благодарность за новый дом, за лёгкость, с которой Тони стал с ним общаться, единственный из всех не боявшийся задеть его чувства, переросла в любовь. Это случилось так медленно и постепенно, что Джеймс и не заметил.

И теперь, когда они стали хорошими друзьями, он слишком боялся всё разрушить, чтобы что-то предпринять.

***

— Как прошёл спектакль? — спрашивает Джеймс у Тони утром, когда Питер с папкой в зубах проносится мимо них, невнятно что-то воскликнув.

— Ланч не забудь, — кричит Тони ему в спину, а потом смотрит на Джеймса и вздыхает. — Спектакль был поразительно ужасен и мил, в нём начисто отсутствовал сюжет и здравый смысл, но всё что угодно будет милым в исполнении семилеток. И тайна дресс-кода раскрылась быстро.

— Да?

— Питер и Гарри, судя по всему, решили непременно стать братьями, — хмыкает Тони.

Джеймс замирает.

— Братьями? — переспрашивает он.

— Да, — Тони закатывает глаза. — Мы с Норманом выглядели довольно нелепо в костюмах и при галстуках. Но Питер, по крайней мере, не заставил меня купить цветы, а вот Гарри это удалось.

— Питер… устроил тебе свидание?

— Скорее смотрины, — Тони смеётся. — Очень неловко, когда с кем-то познакомить тебя пытается твой собственный сын.

— Да, — соглашается Джеймс, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Что ещё он может сказать?

Пожалуйста, не ходи на свидание с _Норманом_?

— В общем, я ему объяснил, что это происходит не так. И что перед тем, как жениться, человека нужно хорошо узнать, потому что я же не диснеевская принцесса, — легко продолжает Тони, — но, судя по его лицу, не особо убедил. И теперь мне страшно и любопытно одновременно. Не хочешь выпить кофе?

— Да, — кивает Джеймс, чувствуя, как нехорошо сжимается что-то в груди.

***

— Капитан, — Питер смотрит на Стива большими влюблёнными глазами, — а вам папа нравится?

Джеймс давится глотком сока и кашляет. Стив кидает на него обеспокоенный взгляд, а потом непонимающе смотрит на Питера.

— Конечно, нравится, — кивает он. — Твой отец хороший человек. У нас бывают разногласия, но мы добрые друзья.

Питер выглядит разочарованным, и в сочетании с большими и невинными глазами это бьёт в самое сердце.

Стив косится на Джеймса с ужасом, призывая прийти на помощь. Стива можно понять. Скорее всего, он решил, что Питер что-то узнал о том, как они с Тони ругались в самом начале, и теперь собирается призвать к ответу.

Стив тоже любит Питера, и до смешного боится упасть его в глазах, совершенно не подозревая о том, что участвует в отборе на роль будущего мужа Тони Старка и отчима Питера Старка.

Джеймс старательно давит непрошенную ревность, потому что вины _Стива_ в том, что он кажется Питеру подходящей кандидатурой, нет.

— Парень, — говорит он, — почему ты выбираешь для папы только мужчин?

Глаза Стива становятся круглыми-круглыми, а щёки моментально заливает краснотой. И в последний раз такой вид у него был, когда Джеймс в подробностях рассказывал ему про свой первый раз.

Питер смотрит на Джеймса, как на дурачка.

— Потому что мамы вечно воспитывают, — объясняет он. — А для этого у нас уже есть Пеппер. Вот папы — это всегда круто.

— Логично, — кивает Джеймс. — А с чего ты взял, что папе _нравятся_ мужчины?

Стив издаёт странный задушенный звук. Стив вообще считает, что до восемнадцати дети должны считать, что в их создании принимала участие исключительно волшебная пыльца.

— Я же не идиот, — хмыкает Питер. — Я погуглил! 

— Ну конечно, — вздыхает Джеймс. 

Погуглить о Тони Старке довольно легко.

***

— Баки! — Питер тихо вскрикивает, хватает его за руку и тянет за собой, заставляя спрятаться в шкаф.

— Тайная операция? — спрашивает Джеймс шёпотом.

— Да, — Питер кивает и прикладывает палец к губам.

Джеймс стоит рядом с ним и чувствует себя полным дебилом, а потом в комнату заходят Тони и Тор.

Ох.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он у Питера.

— Он же _принц_!

Джеймс не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Но вынужденно признаёт, что Питер умеет выбирать. Богатый промышленник, суперсолдат, принц из другого мира — в этом сияющем ряду Джеймсу нет места.

Он ведь убийца с искалеченным мозгом, до сих пор пытающийся собрать себя по кусочкам.

Им намного лучше без него, чем было бы с ним.

— Эм, — говорит Тони, распахнув шкаф. — В прятки играете?

— Ага, — Питер быстро кивает и выглядит так неподозрительно, что одно это навевает мысли на какой-то умысел с его стороны.

— И кто водит? — с улыбкой спрашивает Тони.

И смотрит прямо Джеймсу в глаза, словно видит насквозь.

— Стив, — врёт он. 

— Хорошо, тогда мы не расскажем ему, где вы. Правда, Тор?

— Будет подлостью выдать братьев по оружию, — со смехом соглашается Тор.

Тони закрывает дверцу шкафа, а Джеймс закрывает глаза.

И решает, что согласится на миссию, которую предложил ему директор Коулсон вчера, а потом переедет из Башни. Ведь если его место не здесь, то самое время просто пойти вперёд.

Он же делал так всегда.

***

— Ты уезжаешь? — Питер переводит взгляд с сумки на Джеймса и обратно и выглядит по-настоящему расстроенным.

— Всего на пару месяцев, — говорит он. — Ты и не заметишь моего отсутствия.

Питер хмурится.

— Но, Баки, — он склоняет голову на бок. — Зачем тебе уезжать?

— У меня задание, парень, — Джеймс ободряюще улыбается ему. — Важная миссия. 

— Но ты ведь вернёшься? — теперь Питер выглядит взволнованным. — Ты ведь не уедешь навсегда? Ты не можешь, — настаивает он. — Ты должен остаться с нами.

— Я вернусь, — обещает Джеймс. — Но, Пит, я не могу пообещать, что останусь с вами навсегда. 

— Почему? — не понимает Питер.

— Никто не знает, что может случиться, — говорит Джеймс. — Стиви вон тоже пообещал мне, что не будет делать глупостей, а потом уронил самолёт в океан. Ну не дурак?

Питер хихикает, но не соглашается:

— Он спасал Нью-Йорк… — его глаза испуганно округляются. — Ты тоже исчезнешь на много лет?!

И Джеймсу хочется отвесить самому себе подзатыльник. Потому что это явно была очень плохая аналогия.

— Нет, — говорит он, опускаясь перед Питером колени, кладет руки ему на плечи и смотрит в глаза. — Я всегда буду рядом, когда буду тебе нужен. Возможно, я не буду жить здесь. Но я обещаю тебе, что приеду сразу же, как только ты меня позовёшь. Договорились?

Питер хмурится и молчит.

***

— Баки!

В живот Джеймса на полной скорости врезается радостный семилетний мальчишка, так что он охает и подхватывает того на руки. Питер тут же обнимает его всеми конечностями, явно не собираясь в ближайшее время выпускать.

— Привет, парень, — говорит Джеймс. — Как дела?

Питер трясёт головой и вцепляется в него ещё сильнее.

— Он очень по тебе скучал, — говорит Тони.

Джеймс поднимает голову и у него снова перехватывает дыхание, разом демонстрируя, что все попытки выкинуть влюблённость из головы прошли впустую.

Ему всё ещё хочется подойти к Тони и обнять и _его тоже_. 

— Я тоже скучал, приятель, — уверяет Джеймс Питера.

Тот отстраняется и доверительно сообщает:

— И папа скучал. Сильно.

— Да? — Джеймс кидает взгляд на Тони, но у того на лице такое профессионально-приветливое выражение, что его невозможно прочитать. — Я тоже по нему скучал. По всем, — добавляет он, потому что иначе это звучит как признание.

— Папа скучал сильнее, — говорит Питер. — Пеппер сказала, что он ведёт себя _невыносимо_ , а дядя Джим, что папе следует вытащить голову из жо…

— Питер! — прерывает его Тони.

— Но это же прямая цитата, её нужно говорить целиком, — поясняет ему Питер и снова обращается к Джеймсу. — Он очень скучал.

— Вот как? — Джеймс хмыкает.

Тони демонстративно закатывает глаза, всем своим видом говоря, что это гнусная ложь.

— Да, — настаивает Питер. — Баки, а тебе нравится папа?

Джеймс замирает на месте и переспрашивает:

— Что?

— Я просто понял, на ком люди обычно женятся, — сообщает тот. — Папа по тебе скучал, он тебе нравится?

— Я… — начинает Джеймс и смотрит на Тони.

Тони выглядит напуганным до смерти.

— Мы не хотим, чтобы ты уезжал, — продолжает Питер с надеждой. — А жениться нужно на людях, без которых тебе плохо. Тебе нравится папа?

— Питер, — тихо говорит Тони. — Немедленно перестань.

— Но… — он поворачивается к отцу, совершенно не боясь, что может упасть.

— Отпусти Джеймса, — строго говорит Тони. — И перестань приставать к нему с глупыми вопросами.

— Но!.. — Питер смотрит на Джеймса и выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется. 

— Да, — выдыхает Джеймс, потому что больше не может молчать. Сейчас Тони просто скажет, что между ними ничего не может быть. И тогда возможно Джеймс сможет двигаться дальше. — Он мне нравится.

— Нравится или _нравится-нравится_? — уточняет воодушевившейся Питер.

— Нравится-нравится, — подтверждает Джеймс.

— Круто! Тогда вы точно должны пожениться!

— Питер, — Тони вздыхает и подходит ближе, кладёт руку сыну на спину, — это всё не так просто. 

И вот, понимает Джеймс, это тот самый момент, которого он так боялся. Сейчас Тони объяснит всё Питеру, и Джеймсу даже надеяться будет не на что.

— Да _почему_? — Питер раздражённо передёргивает плечами.

— Сначала люди приглашают друг друга на свидание, — улыбается Тони. — И под этим я подразумеваю, что это должны быть мы с Джеймсом. Кто-то из нас должен пригласить другого на свидание, а не ты.

— А потом вы поженитесь? — уточняет Питер.

— Нет, — Тони качает головой. — Не сразу. И не потому, что тебе так хочется. Мы должны узнать друг друга, захотеть быть вместе всю жизнь. 

— Но Баки уже хочет, ты ведь ему _нравишься-нравишься_ , — в голосе Питера слышится отчаяние.

— И мне он тоже нравится-нравится, — соглашается Тони, и у Джеймса перехватывает дыхание, — но чтобы пожениться люди должны очень сильно друг друга любить. А это приходит со временем.

— Ну хорошо-о-о-о, — Питер закатывает глаза, словно не понимает, почему взрослые придумали все эти ненужные трудности.

— А теперь отпусти Джеймса, — говорит ему Тони. — Иначе опоздаешь в школу.

***

Когда за Питером закрывается дверь, Джеймс говорит:

— Не хочешь выпить со мной кофе?

— Хочу, — соглашается Тони и кивает.

И Джеймс просто не может не уточнить:

— Это свидание.

Тони улыбается ему, и Джеймс делает то, что о чём мечтал на протяжении долгих месяцев.

Делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
